


Beautiful Things In Humble Places

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor, Light Angst, day to day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Wilhelmina lives a simple life in Stardew Valley.





	1. A Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just little stories about my character Wilhelmina. Some of them are in order and some not so much, anyway I hope you enjoy them!

Wilhelmina’s life was always a little easier when it rained. None of her crops were fully matured so today all she had to do was tend to her animals and she didn’t have much of those to tend to in the first place. Two chickens and one cow. Wilhelmina and Miso, the stray cat that had made Wilhelmina’s farm his home, had rushed out to the coop and the barn right after breakfast. Wilhelmina made quick work of feeding them, milking Bluebell, and collecting Henrietta and Sweetpea's eggs.

“Fishing or forging, what do you want to do today buddy?” Wilhelmina asked as she carefully placed the milk and eggs into the shipping box beside her house. Miso purred and flicked his tail. Smiling Wilhelmina got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Fishing it is but first let’s stop by Pierre’s, he told me the other day he was getting some new seeds in today.”

Even though it was raining pretty hard Wilhelmina and Miso took their time walking into town. When she lived in Zuzu City Wilhelmina, like everyone else, had always dashed to get out of the rain as if something horrible would happen if she got wet. One of the best things Wilhelmina learned from living on her grandfather’s farm was that it was okay to slow down in fact life was a lot better when she did.

Rain was a good thing and getting soaked to the bone wouldn’t hurt her, though she was sure Harvey might not fully agree with that. Beside her Miso perked up at the sight of a rabbit running into a bush. He wouldn’t run after it, he never did. Miso was actually a very gentle cat, even with the chickens he was never threatening.

He didn’t mind the rain either or water in general. He followed Wilhelmina everywhere she went despite the weather. It was nice because even though Wilhelmina had lived in Stardew Valley for a few months now she had failed at making any friends. The older people were nice to her and were always happy to chat but as far as the people her age went they didn’t seem interested in striking up any kind of friendship with her.

She had tried with Abigail and Sam and although they were always kind to her it was clear they didn’t want to be friends. They always had something else to do when she asked to hang out. Maru was nice but was always busy at the clinic or working on a project and Wilhelmina didn’t want to bother her.

Sebastian? Forget about it. They had never made eye contact let alone spoken more then a sentence to each other despite how often Wilhelmina was at his house to speak with Robin about building her something. Sebastian was normally in his room though and on the rare occasion that he was out and about in the upper level of the house they never acknowledged each other expect that one time Wilhelmina had introduced herself.

Haley either ignored Wilhelmina, insulted her, or spoke about herself. Her sister Emily was nice but weird and a little loopy. Alex was a jerk and Penny only ever mentioned the weather to Wilhelmina.

Leah and Elliot were both a little older then her. She had spoken to them a handful of times and both had been extremely nice to her. Elliot lives by the ocean and she saw him in passing frequently but they never stopped to speak with each other. Wilhelmina passed Leah’s home in the woods often too but she was starting to avoid the artist who was easily one of the prettiest people Wilhelmina had ever met.

Every time they spoke Wilhelmina either got tongue tied or said something stupid and embarrassing. She still cringed about the first conversation they had where she informed Leah that she hadn’t been able to poop since quitting Joja Corp. Leah had laughed it off but the comment had clearly made her uncomfortable and Wilhelmina still smashed her head against the nearest wall whenever she thought about it.

“Good morning Wilhelmina!” Pierre called out happily as she entered the store. “And you brought Miso with you, of course.” He sounded a little less happy to see him. He was allergic to cats but they wouldn’t linger for too long.

“Good morning Pierre.” Wilhelmina said as she began to browse the shelves with Miso padding behind her. “Geez one hundred and fifty coins for one bag of corn seeds.” Wilhelmina mumbled as she turned the bag around in her hands. She had wanted to start growing corn last season in the summer but had decided to invest most of her coin in eggplants and getting her first few animals.

The eggplant seeds were cheaper and the plants grew faster. This season she had enough extra coin to buy some more expensive seeds and spent most of that money on pumpkin seeds which she knew would pay off once she was able to sell them. Still her pumpkins were taking their sweet time to grow and although she had a few other plants in the field right now she was mostly depending on the eggs and milk she got from her animals.

She didn’t know if it would be worth it only to grow two stalks of corn. But at the same time you had to spend money to make it so perhaps she should spend a lot on corn seeds and make a little field. Frowning Wilhelmina weighed her options as Abigail walked passed the pair.

“Oh Miso!” Abigail squealed pulling Wilhelmina out of her thoughts. “You're so cute, I’ve always wanted a cat but my dad’s allergic to everything.” Abigail said as she scooped the orange tabby up into her arms. Wilhelmina smiled and turned back to the corn seeds still trying to make a decision.

“You guys are soaked.” Abigail said as she looked them both over. “I'm surprised you came out to the store in this weather.”

“This was actually just a quick pit stop, we're actually headed to the docks after.” Wilhelmina said as she continued to read.

“I’m sure Miso will enjoy that.” Abigail smiled. She began to coo at and pet Miso who was loving the attention.  “Are you going to catch him a fish?”

“Yeah he’ll get a few.” Wilhelmina said with a happy smile. “But the rest I’m going to sell tonight, unless you're looking for a certain type of fish.” Abigail shook her head.

“No that’s okay.” She said before she leant down and placed Miso back on the ground. “I’ll be seeing you around then Wilhelmina.” Nodding Wilhelmina turned back to look down at the bag of seeds in her hands. She didn’t notice Abigail lingering around until the other girl cleared her throat to get Wilhelmina's attention.

“Oh did you need something else?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Actually do you want to meet Sebastian, Sam, and I at the Saloon this Friday?" Wilhelmina's eyebrows shot up at the offer, she was surprised to say the least. She had always thought those three looked at her like she was some kind of loser and she had to wonder if perhaps Caroline and Jodi were behind this sudden invitation. 

“Would your friends mind?” The farmer asked causing Abigail to laugh.

“Sam suggested it and Sebastian is shy but really he’s a nice guy.” She said. “You should swing by for a little bit.” Wilhelmina nodded deciding this definitely smelt of older adult intervention. Still Wilhelmina had only had people twice her age and a cat to speak to for the past couple of months.

“Okay that sounds good what time should I show up?” Abigail shrugged.

“Whenever, we’ll be there.” She promised before leaving the store. Wilhelmina glanced down at Miso who was stretching out next to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had hung out with anyone, certainly not since she had left the city. She wasn't sure what they would talk about or what they normally did at the Saloon on a Friday night. Still she found herself getting a little excited. It would be nice to get out of the house.


	2. The Stardrop Saloon

“What did Farmer Wilhelmina do before she moved to Stardew Valley?” Elliott asked as he watched Wilhelmina walk into the Saloon. She stood by the door awkwardly for a few moments as she looked around. He wondered who she was supposed to be meeting.

“I don't know.” Leah shrugged as she shoved some more of her salad into her face. “I think she mentioned working a Joja Corp.” Elliott sighed sadly as he watched her disappear into the arcade.

“How sad.” Elliott said. “I wonder how many years she worked for them.”

“You could always go over and ask.” Leah said. “I’m sure she would appreciate someone to speak to, she keeps herself isolated on that old farm.” Elliott didn't comment though for a second he did consider doing as Leah suggested when Wilhelmina came back into the room, taking a seat at the bar a few stools down from them.

“Have you ever noticed how tall she is?” Elliott asked. “She’s even taller than I am.”

“I’ve noticed.” Leah said. “Why are you so fixed on her tonight?”

“She’s such a lonely figure.” Elliott said as he turned around to look at Leah. “The tall farmer who came to escape her sad, miserable life in the gray depressing city only to find more loneliness in her supposed paradise.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Wilhelmina asked from her place a few stools down. “Where I come from if you're going to speak about someone you wait until they leave or aren’t in ear shot, it’s called manners.” Leah almost choked on a tomato as she began to double over in laughter. Elliott at least had the decency to look sheepish as he turned to look at her.

“My apologizes.” He said sincerely.

“It’s fine.” She yawned.

“Are you meeting someone here?” Leah asked.

“More importantly how tall are you?” Elliott asked a second later. Wilhelmina stretched out her stiff muscles. She had earned all the aches and pains she was feeling right now. She spent the majority of the day tilling the ground, planting new seeds, and clearing out some land for the new cows she would be getting tomorrow.

“I was supposed to meet Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian here tonight.” She yawned. “But I think they might have stood me up and I’m six foot tall.”

“Why don't you sit with us.” Leah said. “We’ll get you a drink.”

“That’s okay.” Wilhelmina said. “I appreciate it but really I’m exhausted and I have to get up early tomorrow to get my calves from Marine’s ranch.” She stood up to leave the moment Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian walked through the door.

“Oh Wilhelmina you made it.” Abigail sounded happy as she greeted Wilhelmina.

“Hey what’s up, you want to play a game of pool with us?” Sam asked patting Wilhelmina on the shoulder before moving towards the arcade. Wilhelmina frowned and yawned again. She explained to Abigail what she had said to Leah and Elliott only a few moments ago.

“Oh okay well maybe next Friday?” Abigail suggested. Wilhelmina nodded and said her goodbyes before leaving.

“Aren’t you disappointed.” Sebastian quipped.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Abigail said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh come on I heard you talking to Sam the other day.” Sebastian teased. “You're only being so friendly to her because you want Wilhelmina to take you into the mines with her.” Elliott and Leah watched the two bicker back and forth as they followed Sam into the other room.

“Those three are weird.” Leah finally said causing Elliott to laugh.


	3. A Beautiful Bouquet

“Oh look how beautiful!” Elliott sighed as he walked over to the large bouquet Leah had proudly displayed by her bed. “I had no idea that Farmer Wilhelmina and you were getting so _serious_.” He marveled as he grazed his fingers over the roses and lilies, the jasmines and gardenias, and his favorite the white lilacs.

“What a beautiful arrangement.” He said leaning down to take a long whiff of the roses. “I have to admit I’m a little jealous, what a lucky girl you are.” Leah giggled and began to twist the paint brush in her hands tightly. 

"I've been looking at it all day." Leah said with a love sick smile. "I love it so much that I'm going to paint a picture of it so I'll be able to remember it forever." Elliott clasped his hands together his eyes twinkling with excitement. 

“How romantic.” He smiled as he turned to look back at Leah who looked like she was floating on cloud nine. “I need to find someone to love, perhaps I’ll finally be able to get some inspiration.”

“Maybe.” Leah said sheepishly. “Wilhelmina gave them to me this morning, we kissed a little after and we’re officially dating now.” Elliott melted as he took a seat on the side of her bed.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone.” He said proudly. “And I plan to take full credit for the relationship, I really think I’m responsible for the whole thing.” Leah immediately dropped her hands on her hips, her goofy smile quickly turning into a indignant scowl.

“How do you figure that?” She demanded causing Elliott to beam at her proudly.

“In the Stardrop Saloon!” He said theatrically. “Don't you remember that night she thought she got stood up by Abigail and her friends? Who pointed out to you how tall Wilhelmina is?” Leah’s eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh right because I didn’t have eyes before that night.” Elliott ignored her and continued to indulge himself.

“The caramel skin, the earthy eyes, the short brown hair, the plaid sh-”

“Okay Elliott I get it.” Leah said a blush returning to her cheeks. “Listen take whatever credit you need to. I’m just happy.” Elliott smiled again and suddenly felt overjoyed for his friend. “Come on let’s celebrate by going to the saloon and geting something warm in our bellies on this rainy day!”

“I would love to but Wil is coming back soon, she went to go and help Marine with something on the ranch.” Elliott placed his hands on his chest a knowingly smile slipping across his face.

“Oh my, my is she staying the night?”

“Elliott!”

“Alright, alright well I just came to say hi.” He said pushing himself up to his feet. “I’ll leave and let you two have some artist and farmer fun- I mean time!” He yelped just barely avoiding the book Leah chucked at his head.

“I’m coming by tomorrow I want all the details.” He sang as he quickly slipped out of her cabin just in time to see Wilhelmina coming up to the door. “Hello!” Elliott didn’t stop to talk as he hurried back towards town, making a break for the saloon. He couldn’t wait to share the good news with everyone there.


	4. The Luau

“Wilhelmina.” The farmer froze at the sound of her wife’s voice. “You're married with five children, don't you think you're getting a little old for this?” Wilhelmina smiled sheepishly as she turned around to face Leah. She didn’t even bother to hide the large bag of anchovies she was holding.

She had managed to tiptoe past the mayor and governor. She had sent Leah and the kids down to the beach earlier in order to pick up her special ingredient for the soup without Leah knowing. Wilhelmina had hoped Leah would be too busy with the kids to notice her, apparently she had been wrong.

“I guess you're looking for me to say yes.” Wilhelmina said shyly as she kicked up the sand. “And theoretically you would be correct.” Leah rolled her eyes and glanced around the rest of the Luau. The kids were running around the makeshift dance floor and no one else seemed to be paying attention to them.

Leah did notice however that Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam kept glancing over at them. They seemed like they were suppressing laughter.

“Now it all makes sense why you weren’t selling all those anchovies.” Leah chuckled as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Wilhelmina pulling her into a tight hug. “Just try to be discrete okay? I don't want the kids to pick up your bad habits.” Wilhelmina smiled brightly.

“Of course. I would ask do you think you can distract Marnie for me?” Leah raised her eyebrows.

“Can’t you get one of your friends to do it?”

“Come on.” Wilhelmina begged. “She won't get suspicious if you pull her aside.” Leah smirked and pushed herself up to the tips of her toes giving Wil a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Wait here.” Leah said softly. Wilhelmina watched Leah approach Marnie and pulled her to the side to speak. Wilhelmina moved quickly dumping the slimy little fish into the large cooking pot.

She ignored Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian who were laughing pretty hard and moved over the dance floor where her children were playing. A few moments later Leah joined them and the seven of them danced and played trying to act as natural as possible. Although the moment the governor took a bite of the soup he threw it all back up into the soup pot.

Wilhelmina, Leah, and their friends couldn’t help but laugh and the mayor knew immediately. He gave them six months of community service hours. It was all almost worth it

 


	5. Veni, Vidi, Vici

“Do you really think you’ll be able to catch more fish than Willy?” Abigail asked as she watched Sebastian and Sam attempt to play pool. Wilhelmina was spread out on the couch looking up at the ceiling of the Stardrop Saloon. “As long as I’ve lived here I’ve never seen anyone beat him during the ice fishing competition,” she added when Wilhelmina said nothing in her defense.

“That was before I moved in,” Wilhelmina finally said with a bright smile. “You know when I walked in earlier Mayor Lewis told me about the prizes you get when you win the competition.”

“Isn’t it 2,000 gold?” Sebastian asked his dark eyes lighting up. “We could do a lot with 2,000 gold.” Wilhelmina snorted as she turned her head to look at him.

“ _We._ No, my dear, _I_ could do a lot with 2,000 gold but the mayor told me you get that amount of money in year two if you’ve already won the competition the year prior.” Wilhelmina explained. “Since it’s my first year he said if I win I’ll get two tackles, a magnet, and my own sailor's cap.” She added rather proudly. Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail all exchanged a wary look before saying:

“I would rather have the 2,000 gold,” they broke out into laughter after they spoke. Wilhelmina smiled crookedly as she folded her arms behind her head.

“You guys should enter the competition to, I mean you won’t win but you could still try,” Wilhelmina said. Abigail said something else but Wilhelmina stopped paying attention as the door to the saloon opened and she heard Elliot and Leah speaking as they came in.

“I’ll be right back,” Wil said as she sat up and swung her legs to the ground. If her friends made a comment she didn’t hear them. Pushing herself up she walked out of the arcade room and into the main part of the restaurant. She found Leah and Elliot in their normal place at the bar ordering their drinks. She was heading over to them when Shane drunkenly stumbled into her.

“Watch it there stretch!” Shane snapped belligerently. His breath smelled like beer and he was slurring his words. Wilhelmina, for a moment, thought about saying something to him as he stumbled away but instead bit her tongue and mumbled out a customary apology before walking over to Elliot and Leah.

“Hey Wil,” Leah said happily. She smiled at the farmer as she approached them. “All ready for the festival of ice tomorrow?” Wilhelmina nodded as she slide onto the stool next to Elliot.

“Yep, I’m prepared to win the ice fishing competition,” Wil said confidently. “Will you be entering?” Leah laughed and shook her head.

“No, but I do plan to make an ice sculptor.” Leah said a little shyly. “I’m a little nervous I don't normally show my art in public but I think it’s good to get into the spirit of the festival!” Wilhelmina smiled.

“I can’t wait to see it!”

“Um excuse me,” Elliot said speaking over Leah as she attempted to respond to Wilhelmina. “This is all very cute but my dear farmer you are discounting me! I will be partaking in the ice fishing competition, you didn’t even ask me or acknowledge me when you walked over to us.” Wilhelmina blushed feeling embarrassed by her oversight of Elliot.

“Sorry!” Wilhelmina said quickly. “I can be one track minded sometimes, I’m happy you’ll be in the competition with me but I’m sorry I’ll have to beat you so badly.” Elliot raised his eyebrows at the statement.

“Leah! Leah! Come over here you have to see this!” Leah turned to see a very drunk Pam calling her over.

“Uh...I’ll be right there?” Leah looked over at Elliot and Wilhelmina confused at Pam calling her over. The two hardly spoke but still, Leah was kind and excused herself before walking over to the older woman.

“Do you truly think you can beat me?” Elliot said with a smile as he turned back to Wilhelmina.

“No question in my mind,” Wil said with a shrug.

“Care to make a wager then?” Elliot said with a growing smile.

“A bet?”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Elliot said simply.

“Fine. How much do you want to bet?” Wilhelmina asked as she leaned forward. She was intrigued to see just what Elliot had in mind.

“If you get more fish then me I have to do anything you want me to for a full week,” Elliot began causing Wilhelmina’s eyes to light up. In her mind, she was already making plans on what chores on the farm she would have Elliot do for her. “However if I win all you have to do is ask Leah out on a date.” Wilhelmina’s thoughts immediately came to a stop.

“Wh- what?!”

“You heard me,” Elliot said with a knowing smile. “Are you afraid I’ll beat you, or would it be more ideal for you to lose now?” Elliot asked with a laugh as he stuck his hand out. Wilhelmina hesitated for a moment before she took Elliot's hand and shook.

“Prepare to have shit duty for the next week,” Wilhelmina said attempting to sound as confident as she did before she made this deal with Elliot. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Wilhelmina was the last person to show up at the festival, that was typical. No matter how early she woke up to do her work she was always the last person to any festival. Looking around Wilhelmina smiled as she watched the other villages running around and enjoying themselves.

Almost everyone was building snowmen or igloos. Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail were in the middle of an intense looking snowball fight while Leah and Robin carved out beautiful sculptors from ice. Wilhelmina felt her stomach twist as her eyes rested on Leah. She had created a beautiful figure of a mermaid and was currently carving out the scales on the mermaids tail. It was absolutely stunning.

“Whoa,” Wilhelmina whispered as she came to a stop about a foot away from her. “Leah this is amazing...you’re amazing!” Wilhelmina’s voice pulled Leah out of her creative zone. Turning her head she blushed as she looked at Wilhelmina’s awe filled face.

“Thank you, it’s not done yet,” Leah said as a warm feeling spread through her stomach at Wilhelmina's praise. Wilhelmina smiled as she turned to look at Leah.

“I can’t wait to see it when you’re done!” Leah’s blush deepened as she looked away.

“I’ll call you over when I’m finished.” Wilhelmina nodded and took that as her cue to leave Leah to her work. Walking along she stopped to speak with Robin who quickly shooed her away. Wilhelmina stopped to say hello to everyone she saw before making her way over to her friends. The moment she got within five feet of Abigail she was stuck right in the face with a snowball.

She wasn’t sure if it was Sebastian or Sam who hit her and Wil could care less. The moment the snow connected to her face she reached down and took a handful of snow. She barely formed a ball before she launched it in the direction of Sam. The blonde ducked and the snowball hit Mayor Lewis right in the side of the face.

The four froze as Lewis turned to look at them.

“Wilhelmina,” he said sternly. “I’m glad you managed to finally join us, shall we start the ice fishing competition?” Wilhelmina nodded as Lewis reached up and wiped the snow off of his face. Wilhelmina cleared her throat and ignored the snickering coming from her friends.

 

“Ready to lose?” Elliot asked as Wilhelmina walked towards the lake. “Wait you don't have to answer that, I already know you are.” He chuckled before sliding onto the ice. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the frozen lake. Wilhelmina would never deny the crush she had on Leah what she didn’t understand was why Elliot felt the need to stick his nose into it.

In fact, after she won, she would have to ask him.

Waddling along the ice Wilhelmina took her spot in front of the hole closest to where Mayor Lewis was standing along the edges of the lake. She listened tentatively as the mayor explained the rules to them. She felt like because she was the only newcomer to the festival that this explanation was only for her benefit.

“And now I will hand everyone a fishing rod,” Lewis announced. “Everyone will get the same standard rod and the same bait to make sure everything is fair.” He said before stepping onto the ice. He made it two steps before he fell over, most people were kind enough not to laugh. Not Wilhelmina, who’s abrasive howling echoed throughout the forest, but the young farmer would be the first to admit she was a work in progress.

“Here.” Lewis snipped as he thrusted the rod into Wilhelmina’s hands. He went around, slipping and sliding along the way, and handed Pam, Willy, and Elliot the exact same rods. “Alright, Penny you can start the timer now!” Wilhelmina quickly baited her hook before lowering her line into the hole.

It took seconds before she got a bite. She quickly reeled a small carp in before taking it off the hook and tossing it in her basket. Luck was smiling down on Wilhelmina who continued to get bite after bite after bite. She was so in the zone that she hardly noticed the timer going off and Mayor Lewis calling time.

“My lord this is a lot of fish,” Lewis laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. “Alright kiddos put your rods down I’ll come around and inspect everyone’s basket.” Wilhelmina smiled and immediately turned to look at Leah who was beaming at her.

“Oh?” Lewis said causing Wilhelmina to turn back to look at him. “Ten fish my lord! Folks we have ourselves a winner!” Everyone around cheered as Lewis began to present Wilhelmina with her prizes. Wilhelmina happily accepted her tackles and magnet and when Mayor Lewis handed over Wilhelmina’s new sailor’s cap she happily put it on her head.

“Do you have a speech?” Mayor Lewis asked with a smile.

“Of course!” Wilhelmina said happily. “I came, I saw, I conquered. I’ll see you guys next year for my two grand!” The only people who cheered the farmer's speech were Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail who already had plans to spend her future winnings.

“Thank you,” Lewis said. “Come, everyone, just because the competition is over doesn’t mean the festival is...and no more snowball fights please.” Wilhelmina chuckled before slowly making her way over to Elliot.

“I am a man of my word,” Elliot said before Wilhelmina could say anything. “Starting tomorrow for the next week you have my undivided services.” Elliot dipped into a low bow and Wilhelmina began to clap her hands together merrily.

“Oh I’m so glad to hear you’re a man of honor,” Wilhelmina said. “Tomorrow, bright an early I want to see you at the farm.”

“Shit duty?” Elliot asked with a painful groan.

“The shitiest.”

“Wil!” Leah called out as she hurried over to them both. “Congratulations, you crushed everyone else.”

“Just like I said I would,” Wilhelmina said confidently before taking in a deep breath. Riding her wave of confidence she took a step towards Leah. “I was wondering, I’ve actually been wondering for a while now, would you maybe like to go out on a date with me?” The question took both Leah and Elliot by surprise. Slowly a smile began to spread across Leah’s face.

“I would love that.” Wilhelmina almost jumped for joy.

“Great, can I take you to the Stardrop Saloon tomorrow night?” Leah nodded.

“Yeah definitely,” Leah laughed. “Here come on let me show my ice sculptor.”

“I’ll meet you over there in a moment I just have to tell Elliot something real quick.” Leah nodded and waved goodbye to Elliot before heading back over towards her artwork.

“She barely even acknowledged me,” Elliot huffed as she crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m surprised you found the nerve to ask her out.” Wilhelmina giggled mischievously.

“Well the more I thought about it last night the more I realized that by winning this competition I could truly make out like a bandit,” Wil explained. “I got my tackle, my magnet, my hat, and you as my personal helper for a whole week. Not only that but I now have a nice little date with Leah.” Wil said proudly causing Elliot to grit his teeth.

“Aren’t you smart,” Elliot said drily. Wilhelmina tapped her temple a few times before taking off in the direction that Leah had went in. Sighing Elliot shook his head and decided to leave the festival early. He would need his rest before his week of hell started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to add another chapter to this story but by request from my best friend I decided to add just one more. I probably won't add on anymore after this.


End file.
